The Legend of Zelda: March of Chaos
by Kakashi Naoto
Summary: Peace has been restored and Midna has returned home, but a new threat is already on it's move. Will Link once again rise and defy evil. Who will accompany him this time? ZeldaxLink, OCxOC. rated T to be on the saver side.
1. Prologue

This is my first fanfiction, well forth, but the others were rubbish so I deleted them. Anyway those who read this enjoy this story and I also welcome critiques and advise to improve my writing.

The whole idea is that I want to bring the story to the next level including action, romance and if possible some humour.

Basically the story starts after the end of Twilight Princess and slightly has some elements of Ocarina of Time. The Prologue contains some spoilers of the ending of Twilight Princess. So play the game first, though I expect anyone reading this story already did.

Rated T for a bit of violence and others.

Disclaimer: I don't own LoZ nor anything related to it.

Well, now that this is done. Let's begin!

**The Legend of Zelda: March of Chaos**

1. Prologue

It was still hot. The setting suns rays still possessed so much warmth. But our chosen Hero's heart contained only sadness. Here at the Dessert Coliseum lay the Mirror of Twilight, the entrance to the realm of shadows. And now that Hyrule was once again safe, came the time to part ways for our Heroes.

Midna: Link…I…see you later…

With those last words her teardrop made contact with the Mirror of Twilight, shattering it into thousands of pieces. And Midna…was gone. She was back in her own realm. Back were she belonged.

_You too, I'll see you later._

Zelda: Link…I can not put into words how much I am, no the whole of Hyrule is in debt to you. Is there anything that can be done to show you our gratitude towards your heroic deeds?

Link: I am highly honoured princess Zelda. But there is nothing that you or Hyrule owe me. I merely protected those who are dear to me, nothing more nothing less.

Zelda: You have a pure heart. I can see why the goddesses have chosen you to be the wielder of the Triforce of Courage. Now then, I believe it is time for us that we go our separate ways. Return to those people who are dear to you.

Link: Yes princess, I shall take my leave then.

This time Zelda was the first to reach out her hand. Smiling Link accepted it and made his leave. Without Midna it would take a lot longer to return to Ordon. Meanwhile Zelda couldn't shake the feeling of warmth off of her hand. His hand like before, when they fought Ganondorf, was gentle and warm, something that wasn't unpleasant to her. Their encounters were only brief, but nonetheless was she able to witness the kindness and braveness of this young man. As she watched him retreat into the dessert, a feeling of sadness overcame her.

_It couldn't be, could it? No it can't be. You are supposed to be the ruler of Hyrule. There is no way that you can act like a spoiled girl anymore. That's right. There is a Kingdom waiting for me to be rebuilt. I don't have time for such foolishness right now._

With that the princess of Hyrule, too made her way home. There was a lot of work she had to do.

* * *

In the meantime in another realm there are tree shadows gathering at a place still unknown to our clueless Heroes. One of those shadows reveals himself to be a man. His body seems to be quite muscular; he wears mostly black except for his bone armour and his dark blue cape. His skin is slightly blue and he head is bald. The main attraction to this man are his white pupils, which would send chills down your spine, if by any chance you'd meet him in a dark room. On the other side of the chamber was another shadow revealing it self to be a man, too. Though they shared the same skin colour, were the differences in appearance significant. This man was by one head shorter than the other, but nonchalant a tall man. His clothes consist of brown leather boots, red trousers and also a red sleeveless shirt with brown leather gauntlets. There was nothing special about his face: shoulder long black hair as well as black eyes. You could say he was quite handsome. The only thing that made him different from other men was that he always smiled from one ear to the other. Last but not least the third shadow came into view. This time though it appeared to is a woman clad in a half black and half red latex bodysuit showing a lot of her cleavage. In addition she wore black high heels and a red mask with horns which hid half of her pretty face. Her hair colour is blue and quite long reaching the lower of her back. If by any chance you're no caught in the middle part of her body then there is only one other place you'd be looking for, which are her eyes, or better to say her one eye because the other is hidden behind the mask. They are a violet colour which make you want to drown in and die a happy death without regret.

Male A: Kukukukuku…So Ganondorf is dead…

Female: Aw…that's just too bad. And he was such a lovely man. Maybe I should have lent him a hand.

Male B: Pf…What a weakling. Did the fool really believe that the Triforce was enough to conquer the world? Well I wouldn't deny the thought, if it were for me to get to the task.

Male A: Now, now, we didn't assemble here to speak badly of the dead, do we?

Male B: Hmpf…suit yourself! I am insulting who I want to.

Male A: My, my, please don't make such a scary face. You are going to get wrinkles if you don't stop. Oh my bad, you already have.

Male B: What did you say just now?! Do you want to pick a fight?

Male A: Of course not. I would never dare taking such violent methods.

Male B: Damn you! Mocking me again?!

The bigger one of the two males was just about to hit the other, when suddenly the female intervened.

Female: That's enough you two. You both know that I am not a friend of conflicts. So would you please get along already?

The woman then jumped at the bigger guy, clinging to his arm and drawing small circles on it with her finger.

Female: And you know. Those wrinkles really don't suit you.

Male B: Stop clinging to my arm wench!

Female: Nuuu…not cute at all!

She then went to the smaller man also clinging to his arm.

Male A: I think we teased him enough now, don't you agree?

Female: OK I'll stop, though it's so much fun!

Male B: Rot in hell wench!

Male A: See, now he's angry.

Female: I'm soooo sorry. Please don't be angry anymore.

Male B: …

Male A: I think he has forgiven you. Oh well, back to the topic. Now that Ganondorf is out of our way, it is time that we reclaim our plans.

Female: Hey, can I go pay a visit to the princess of light? I am dying to give her a piece of my mind.

Male A: patience, patience the time will come soon. There are just some preparations that need to be done.

To be continued

* * *

Alright that's it for the Prologue. Are you already eager to find out who this mysterious people are?

And also tell me if you prefer the style of the dialogue like this or shall I change it to be more authorial?


	2. Chapter 1 Lost Love

I had an awfully lot of time lately. So this chapter came much earlier than expected.

First reviewer Darth Hawk 32: As you can see I changed it

I think this chapter turned out better than I thought. So enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 1: Lost Love

One year has passed since the final battle with the evil lord Ganondorf. Hyrule now was once again the glorious country it was supposed to be. It nearly seemed as nothing had ever happened to Hyrule at all. So people kept on doing their daily routines as usually, except for someone, we all know to well. Then not everyone can experience only happiness in their life.

"Collin son, do you know where to find Link right now? When I went to his house earlier, there was nothing that even indicated that he was there at all. It almost looked like a haunted house" asked the middle-aged man.

"I suggest you go to the fairy's spring. He's been there a lot lately" answered the small blonde. He looked more confident than one year before. But still there was something that disturbed the boy.

"Alright, thank you son" Moe was just about to go when suddenly his son tucked on his sleeve.

"Dad…do you think he'll be alright anytime soon?" Collin questioned worryingly.

"Don't worry son. I'll be sure to find a way to cheer him up somehow. So don't worry, alright?"

As Moe left the village he had to think about the passed year. His daughter was born healthy, the crops were excellent and everything seemed just too peacefully. Well until the incident that changed the mood completely.

_He's still blaming himself for what happened. But that's just wrong. If there is someone to blame then it's us who carry the responsibility._

After a short walk Moe finally reached the entrance of the fairy's spring. Standing there in the middle of the pond was Link. Beside him was his loyal companion Epona. Though he attended to her needs you could easily tell that his mind was somewhere else. Taking a deep breath Moe walked over to the young man.

"You know, grieving here all alone by yourself won't help anybody. Instead you'll make everyone worry about you, especially Collin" Moe said carefully. He didn't want to upset the young one.

Link let out a sigh. "I know, but right now I don't feel like doing anything."

"Right now you say? Right now was the last whole month! When was the last time that you had a proper meal?!" exclaimed Moe furiously. He didn't want to be angry, but he was just to worried to control himself.

"Um… yesterday… I guess…" Link didn't sound too convinced himself. When was the last time?

"That's not the point here Link! You can't just…" the middle-aged man stopped. _Damn what am I doing? I was supposed to cheer him up and all I'm doing is yelling at him now_. "Link I'm sorry. I didn't mean to shout at you"

"It's alright. I'd properly do the same" Link stated sadly.

"Tell me Link. Do you still blame yourself for what happened?" demanded Moe caringly. "You know as well as everyone does that it wasn't your fault. Nobody could have helped her in this hopeless situation.

Flashback

"_I've never seen such symptoms before. Her body is swollen all over, her temperature is as high as a fever but her blood pressure and pulse are so low that it looks like she's barely alive" explained the doctor in shock. "You should have called me much earlier."_

"_But she was still fine the day before yesterday. How could this have happened in such a short period of time?" Boro the mayor of Ordon stated shocked as well._

"_Sir, I don't think this just happened yesterday. Looking at the state her body is in right now I'd presume that she must have bearded it for at least 3 weeks or more already. And now it pains me to tell you that it's to late now."_

_Boro sank to his knees at his daughter's bed. "No it can't be!" There was nothing he could do to save his only child and that made him feel even more helpless than he already was._

_Suddenly the door flung open revealing a soaked Link followed by Moe. Though it was raining hard they had just returned from their daily routine hearing the news from Collin's mother._

"_Doc how is she? She can be cured right?" Link asked in haste._

"_Calm down Link. I can see you're worried but Ilya needs rest. Rushing it now won't help her" Moe intervened before Link could do anything stupid._

"_I am sorry, but as I already said before. We're too late. She has suffered for far too long already for her body to withstand and I don't even know what it is that plagues this poor child" admitted the doctor ashamed._

"_What? Since when? Link questioned unsettled. He never heard of this._

"_3 weeks at least" repeated the experienced man once again._

"_That can't be…that means…All this time when I asked her about her paleness…she said it was due to lack of sleep…but in reality she suffered" stated the chosen hero. He could feel his legs grow weak. Not able to support him anymore link slumped on the nearest chair burying his face in his hand. What had he done? No the question was rather what he hadn't done. It was just too much for him to believe._

"_That means there really is no cure for her?" asked Moe in hope for a solution to the crisis._

"_I don't know. Maybe there is maybe there isn't. As I said before I've never encountered such illness before" explained the doctor._

_Regaining his strength Link rose to his feet. "Then I'll go and search for one. With Epona's help I can do it in no time."_

"_I'm afraif we don't have that much luxury. From the state she is in now she won't make it until tonight" said the doctor sadly. Only a miracle could help her now._

_This shocked all three of the men. Not even tonight? That would leave them only a few hours seeing as it was nearly noon. It would be impossible to find a cure in such limited time. But it still worth a try and so Link stormed out of the house mounted Epona and was off to Hyrule market. It was still pouring outside making it hard for him to find people he could ask. The first person that came to his mind was the fortune-teller lady._

"_What do you want to know about?" asked the lady in a mysterious tone. "Is it about work or is it about love?"_

"_Neither, I need to find a cure for my friend. Is there anything you can do?" demanded the young man stressed._

"_Uh…I'm sorry. I can only tell you something about your work or your love." The lady stated frightened._

_**Damn her, her and her useless fortunetelling**__ was what the chosen hero thought. But he didn't have time to waste on cursing. Maybe the church's priest knew something. After all they are the ones giving refugee to the ill._

"_Young one, it is the goddesses wish to bring your friend to their side in the heavens. You shouldn't oppose their will. Rather be glad that she is summoned by holy goddesses themselves and rejoice for her destiny" was all the priest had to say._

_Now that really was a waste of time. Desperate our Hero walked around knocking at the doors in hopes of receiving any hint possible. In the end his desperate actions were in vain when the churches bell rung, announcing that it was six o'clock by now and he knew that he had failed. By the time he returned to the village the rain had already stop leaving clouds behind that darkened the night seemingly mocking the failure of Link. Boro was the first one to approach him._

"_Did you find anything? Please tell me you found something to cure her!" exclaimed the mayor. But his hope only found a shaking head._

"_No, nothing at all…I'm sorry. I failed" Link apologised sadly. There was nothing he could anymore._

"_You gave it your all. There is nothing to be ashamed of" said Moe to cheer him up, in vain._

"_L…Link?" came a weak voice._

"_Ilya…you re awake!" rejoiced Boro._

"_Father…I'm sorry to trouble you again" said Ilya still weak._

"_Don't talk! You shouldn't strain yourself too much" her father told her caressing her head._

"_Father…please….let me talk with Link for a while…in private" pleaded his only child._

"_What ever you wish Ilya" Boro answered still worried._

"_We'll be waiting outside. Let us know if there is anything you need" stated Collin's father._

_Link took a chair and sat beside Ilya's bed after the two fathers left the room._

"_Hey, what's with the long face?" asked Ilya with a faint smile. Link stayed silent. "I'm sorry, it seems the only thing I can do is causing you trouble."_

"_Why didn't you tell me?" Link demanded a slight hint of anger in his voice._

"_I…I don't know. Maybe I didn't want to bother you anymore. You jus saved Hyrule. I thought you'd deserved your break from all the fighting" she explained guiltily._

"_What are you saying?" questioned Link. "The purpose of my whole journey was to save you and protect everyone. I'd do everything for you, because I…I…"_

"_Because you what Link?" Ilya asked. She was so confused right now._

"…_because I love you!" Link exclaimed taking a deep breath. Those words, they finally were out._

_The blonde girl broke out in tears. "Link...do you really mean that?"_

"_Yes of course!" was all he could think of._

"_I'm so happy. I love you, too. Ever since we were kids I had loved you" she admitted happily with tears of joy._

_Link too broke out in tears hugging her. He wanted to embrace her with all he might as to never let her go. He knew he couldn't for he didn't want to give her more pain. Unluckily their moment was short-lived when realization struck them._

"_I'm sorry Link. If…if I had told you earlier maybe then it wouldn't be too late now" stated the blonde girl sadly._

"_Don't say that! It's not too late yet!" Link yelled distressed._

"_Link…It's alright. It's my body so I know that I don't have much time left" said Ilya her voice growing weaker again._

"_Ilya…"_

"_Link, would you do me a favour please?" asked the weak blonde._

"_Anything you wish" was his only reply._

"_Then please kiss me."_

_The chosen Hero turned red as a tomato. This would be his first kiss. But who was he to deny Ilya's last wish?_

_Having found his resolve He leaned closer to the girl he loved. He could feel her weak breath. He could feel her pain through it. Then their lips touched. It was a gentle touch, but nonetheless filled with emotions. Emotions which were never revealed before united in those lips of hers until they parted again._

"_That was so wonderful" Ilya stated her eyes still closed._

"_Indeed it was" were the only words Link could think of right now._

_They stared at each other drowning in the eyes of the other. But that too as the kiss before was short-lived as Ilya felt her eyes getting heavier by the seconds._

"_Link…I'm…so tired…have to…rest…for …a while…" mumbled the weak girl tiredly._

"_No, don't. Please stay with me!" pleaded Link desperately._

"_Link…I'm…sorry" were her last words before she fell into an endless sleep._

"_Ilya? Ilya? You're just sleeping right? Cone on, wake up. Ilya?...ILYA!!" Link screamed to the tip of his voice._

"_What's wrong?" questioned Moe. They immediately entered the room when they heard Link screaming._

"_Ilya is…"_

End Flashback

"…No I could have helped her. I should have persuaded her more. I have let her down and she's gone." Link said guiltily.

"You can't change what happened in the past and people are not perfect. You can't –"

"But I'm the CHOSEN HERO! I should at least be able to save the one person I love!" shouted the young man in frustration.

He cried tears of pain, of guilt and of regret. He didn't know what to do anymore. Why did the goddesses take Ilya? He saved the damn whole of Hyrule. Was that really what he deserved after all his struggles?

In that moment Moe's fatherly instincts kicked in and he embraced the sobbing youngster.

"Let it out. Let it all out" comforted the man.

After some strong cries and sobs Link finally calmed down, allowing himself to regain his composure.

"Thank you Moe. I think I've had enough for now." Link stated sniffing.

"Alright, say…how about we: you, Collin and I go to the riverbank and catch some big fish? That'll be a change for a while" offered Moe friendly.

Finally Link smiled again, faint but nonetheless. "Yeah, I guess I'd like that."

tbc

* * *

Wow that was sad. Nearly cried myself there O.o

Well what do you think?

Action will come soon so don't worry


End file.
